


Bestowed Status

by NancyDfan



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Some Fluff, Some angst, this an old fic lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: Kristoff attends a ball and finds himself less than prepared for the royal life.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 20





	Bestowed Status

**Author's Note:**

> Lolol listen. This fic is old. I wrote it in 2013 after I saw Frozen. But I have abandoned my FF acct so I’m moving all my old fics here. 
> 
> Not betad or reread like seven years. Enjoy

He never really cared about status; he had been raised by trolls after all. But as Anna nudged him slightly to the dance floor, Kristoff felt out of place. Their dancing, if you could call it dancing, consisted of him stumbling over his own feet and earning light laughter from those around him. He was so embarrassed he couldn't speak.

This proved to just be the start of the evening. If he wasn't accidentally insulting a visiting dignitary, he was knocking over the nearest dessert display. Kristoff noted the polite smiles from staff telling him it was alright, but he felt they meant differently inside. He had never felt so out of place in his life.

Eventually, Kristoff found himself staring into the clear night sky. The evening chilled him slightly, but it refreshed him after his awkwardness at the ball. He let his head rest in frustration on a nearby pillar. Why couldn't he act right? Was he always going to be this way?

Anna and Kristoff had been dating for a little over one year, but he had only started to accompany her to official functions. He knew she was prepping him for when they would marry – an event he knew was coming sooner rather than later. With a marriage to a princess, he would have more balls and greetings he'd have to attend. Kristoff guessed he'd spend some time in the mountains, but as marriage became his life, he also knew Anna would insist on an assistant who would soon take much of his work in the mountains leaving him more time to attend similar events. Despite his prestigious title in the kingdom, Kristoff was often alone; an ice man didn't keep much company in the cold mountains. He didn't know how to engage with these people and felt suffocated by the fake happiness. He didn't want to disappoint Anna, but how was he going to be the husband she needed when he never learned how to be a prince?

"Kristoff?" he heard Anna's voice softly. "Are you okay?"

The blonde turned at her words forcing a tight smile. "Yeah, fine. Just getting fresh air."

Anna placed a hand on her hips. "Please, I can spot your mood a mile away. What's got you down?"

Kristoff smiled genuinely this time. "I'm just out of place here, Anna. I haven't exactly made the best impressions tonight, and you might want to send a fruit basket of apologies to the Duke of Liodelle."

His girlfriend giggled at him. "Oh they deserve it anyway. I've been telling Elsa to cut their trade for months. Each crate is worse than the last. You've done me a favor!"

"I appreciate your effort."

Anna frowned. She climbed on the wall next to him and patted him slightly on the arm. "Kristoff, you're doing fine. No one expects you to come in here and schmooze everyone effortlessly. Even I can't do that!"

"But to fail so effortlessly is mortifying. What will I do when I actually become prince?" Kristoff buried his hands with a frustrated moan.

"It wasn't that-"

"Yes, it was."

"Okay, it was," Anna admitted. "But that's fine. You'll get the hang of it eventually. If you want, you can take eloquence lessons." When Kristoff shot her a look, she burst out laughing. "Okay, maybe not lessons."

Kristoff didn't respond, and they fell into silence. He looked so morose that Anna couldn't help but throw her arms around him. "Oh, Kristoff, I'm socially awkward as well. Just because I was born a princess doesn't mean I know what I'm doing. I know as much about being royal as you do, and I have to wear a dress! Have you seen me? I'm always tripping over myself and my words. I'm embarrassing half the time, but that's what makes me, me." She softened. "And that's what makes you. You're not a prince, and that's why the kingdom and I love you so much."

As she finished, Kristoff turned to look at her with a growing smile. "So what you're saying is that we'll be socially obtuse together?"

"You say things so eloquently," she smiled before kissing him.


End file.
